It Must Have Been Love
by Batdz Angel
Summary: She believed in love until it was stolen from her. A deathficangstficsongfic. Very different from my normal stuff.


Hey Minna!  
Wow, it's been a while since I've written a Sailor Moon songfic…^^ But I'm back and hopefully, you guys will enjoy this new fic I thought up while listening to the radio (96.5 K.O.I.T if anyway cares) when one of my favorite songs came up. As usual, it's Usagi/Serena and Mamoru/Darien. Takes place sometime during the Breakup. It's a bit different from my usual stuff and it has a slight crossover with another series.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing this? Come on…^^

Song belongs to Roxette.

Seppuku = suicide.

Enjoy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**It Must Have Been Love**

**By Batdz Angel (\0/)**

She stared out the window with lifeless silver-blue eyes, her chin cupped in her hand. A single snowflake drifted down to the ground and she watched it with tired eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. Wiping it away with trembling fingers, she rose from her seat on the floor and padded over to the dresser beside her bed.

Picking up the framed photograph, she traced the face of the man she loved, ignoring the splatters of tears that landed. Suddenly, rage overtook her and she spun, throwing the photograph at the far wall. It landed, shards of glass falling like crystals as she collapsed onto her bed, bitter sobs wrenched out of her throat…

_Lay a whisper on my pillow-_

_Leave the winter on the ground…_

She awoke with a start, her throat raw and sore from pain, her eyes swollen from the tears of anger and frustration she had shed. Standing, she staggered out of her bedroom to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face, ignoring the annoyed stares fed by her young brother. 

She stared at herself for a moment in the bathroom mirror and reached up, pulling the pins out of her hair, the golden locks falling to her knees. She sighed inwardly and ran her fingers through the silken strands before making a decision. Pulling her hair up into a bun, she ran back to her room and grabbed her purse, speeding out of the house, and yelling a quick "I'm going out for a while!" to her mother.

_I wake up lonely-_

_There's air of silence-_

_In the bedroom-_

_And all around…_

She stopped in front of the building, her bravery wavering slightly. But she swallowed and tilted her chin as she marched inside. She hesitated but approached a woman with jagged strands of auburn hair and explained to her what she wanted. The woman nodded and motioned for her to a seat.

She obliged, pulling her hair free of its bun, and eliciting a gasp from the woman. She exclaimed over her hair, saying she had never seen such beautiful strands! She smiled wanly and repeated her request, the woman nodded in understanding.

The first clip made her inhale sharply and she closed her eyes, the snipping made by the scissors magnified ten-fold…

_It must have been love-_

_But it's over now-_

_It must have been good-_

_But I lost it somehow!_

She opened her eyes and smiled happily, her silver-blue eyes sparkling as she turned her head to the side, studying her profile. Smiling, she paid her stylist and said her farewells, stepping outside.

She glanced at herself in a window and giggled as she took in the chin-length cut that layered her features beautifully, magnifying her eyes. Running a hand through her now short hair, she spun and paused, her heart dropping as she saw _him._

With her best friend.

_It must have been love-_

_But it's over now-_

_From the moment we touched-_

_Till the time had run out…_

She felt her breath coming in short, rapid gasps and stared at the two most important people in her life. Fury raged inside her until she couldn't take it and she crossed the sidewalk in four quick strides, spinning her friend around and swinging her hand hard across her face.

"Bitch!" Tsukino Usagi spat at Hino Rei, silver-blue eyes flashing with dangerous vehemence. "How could you do that to me? How could you be kissing Mamoru?" 

Rei stared at Usagi with shock written in her violet eyes, her hand clutching her cheek. "Usagi," she managed. "What…? Where…?" "I'm stunned," Usagi said sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hips, anger painted on her pretty features. "That you are actually speechless for once Rei. It's a day of miracles, ne? I mean, here I am, trying to get over Mamoru and the fact that he doesn't love me and there you are, plotting to backstab me in the worst way possible."

Rei opened her mouth but nothing came out. Not a word.

_Make-believing we're together-_

_That I'm sheltered by your heart…_

"Usagi," Chiba Mamoru finally spoke, his voice placating. "It's not what it looks like."

"Mamoru," Usagi snapped facing him with a murderous glare. "Do not insult my intelligence. I may be a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them." She took a deep breath and said, "I can't believe you. _Both of you. I trusted you. I loved you!"_

"Usako-" Mamoru tried to speak but she pointed at him and said with a flat voice, "Do _not call me that. You have __no right to call me that." Usagi lifted her chin and said, "I hate you. I hate you both."_

She spun, her skirt flaring about her and paused, glancing over her shoulder at Rei.

"By the way," she said holding out one hand, her silver-blue eyes flaring with power. "You are stripped of your powers Rei. You are no longer Sailor Mars."

Then she turned and walked away.

_But in and outside-_

_I've turned to water-_

_Like a teardrop in your palm…_

The results of Mamoru and Rei's tête-à-tête were chaos. Sailor Pluto appeared, hysterical over the fact that Neo-Sailor Mars had disappeared and was replaced with a woman by the name of Tendo Akane. She demanded to know what had happened by asking Usagi.

"Ask the former Sailor Mars and the former King of Neo-Tokyo," Usagi answered flatly. "Ask them both why their damn hormones cost everyone the future."

The other Sailor Soldiers, despite the fact Usagi refused to speak of what had happened between her, Rei, and Mamoru, found out through their own means. They were furious with Rei and told her in no uncertain terms that Usagi was right to have stripped her of her powers. More furious with Mamoru, they tore into him with scathing words of fury as well, calling him a fool for throwing away a beautiful girl like Usagi for _Rei._

And then, someone else visited Usagi.

Someone from the past.

_And it's a hard Christmas Day-_

_I dream away…_

Usagi stared out her window quietly, her silver-blue eyes filled with silent hurt. She wore a simple white dress with a red sash and her short hair was brushed back, held in place by a single clip. She sighed and turned around, pausing as she saw the girl standing in the middle of her living room.

She was slim and elegant with long, golden locks to her knees pulled up into two buns on top of her head. Her eyes were large and innocence lingered in their silver-blue depths as she studied Usagi intently, a sad smile on her features.

"Hello Usagi," the girl said softly.

"Hello Serenity," Usagi replied to her past self.

"I see that Rei and Mamoru have hurt you," Serenity said softly as she clasped her hands in front of her. "I am sorry." "You have nothing to be sorry for," Usagi replied quietly as she looked away. "They decided by their own free will. No one could have stopped it, least of all me."

"But you still love him," Serenity said gently. Usagi laughed tearfully, facing her long-ago self and nodded, saying, "Yes! Yes, I still love him. I will always love him. I can't stop loving him Serenity. But he betrayed me. Betrayed everything we had with her."

Usagi shook her head and continued, "When I saw them together, it was like everything made sense to me. Mamoru didn't love me. He loved the idea of me. The illusion of me, being you. I wasn't Usagi to him. I was always Serenity…"

"I'm sorry," Serenity said. "That my memory has caused you pain."

Usagi smiled wanly. "I'm sorry that I failed in your dream."

"Then make it right Usagi," Serenity said tenderly. "Make it right and let us find happiness."

She stared at the Princess and nodded, a smile crossing over her features. A smile that hadn't been seen on Usagi's face for weeks…

A hopeful smile.

_It must have been love-_

_But it's over now…_

They stood in front of the shrine, the Sailor Soldiers of the Universe. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune…

And the former Sailor Mars.

As far away from the latter as possible, stood Chiba Mamoru watching the golden­-haired, silver-blue eyed girl in front of him. Usagi wore a simple white gown and held a bundle in her arms, looking regal and elegant in the moonlit night. Beside her, Luna and Artemis sat, their faces stoic and calm as if they were expecting what was to happen.

"I have called you all here," Usagi spoke finally. "To tell you that I was visited by Princess Serenity." Gasp arose around the group and Mamoru's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Usagi smiled bitterly and said, "I have decided to end this lifetime."

"What are you talking about?" Jupiter demanded. "Usagi?"

In answer, Usagi unwrapped the bundle, showing a gleam of steel in the silver moonbeams, Mamoru's stomach dropping as he recognized the blade. It was slender and made of elegant steel, with a golden handle that had a crescent moon and single rose entwined around it. Mamoru swallowed and said softly, "That's the swore that…"

"I killed myself with," Usagi finished as she held before her. "Yes Mamoru. It's the same sword." She took a deep breath and said, "Because of the actions of two people, the future has changed. Sailor Pluto informed me that the position of Sailor Mars was taken over by Tendo Akane of Nerima District. How this came to be, I am not certain of but-" here she leveled her gaze at everyone. "I know that it is not supposed to be this way. Rini is gone, never to exist, and I rule the kingdom alone. Without a single daughter to inherit it." 

She continued, saying, "I was informed of other differences in the future. But they are all to detailed to explain so let me get to the point." She looked at them all and said calmly, "I am going to commit seppuku."

_It was all that I wanted-_

_Now I'm living without…_

Shouts of protest arose but Usagi silenced them with a raise of her hand. "No," she said firmly. "This is right. In this world, Mamoru doesn't love me but the image of me. Of who I represent." She smiled sadly at him and said, "To you, I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, not Tsukino Usagi. Never Tsukino Usagi."

Mamoru shook his head and said, "That's not true!" "Oh but it is Mamoru," Usagi said sadly, tears brimming in her eyes. "You dreamt of her, but never me. It was never me…"

He fell silent, horrific realization dawning on him as he knew she was _right…_

"Usagi," Uranus spoke up pleadingly. "Don't do this. Please."

"I must," Usagi answered. "If I don't, the future will cease to exist completely Uranus. And I cannot be responsible for that."

"You're being selfish."

Usagi trained her eyes on Rei and shrugged, saying, "Maybe I am. Maybe I am selfish for wanting a second chance. For needing someone to love me like Endymion did once before." A tear slid down her cheek and she whispered, "But if I'm selfish Rei, then what are you?"

And she plunged the blade into her heart.

_It must have been love-_

_But it's over now…_

The movements were slow, jerky…

Mamoru moved forward, his midnight blue eyes widening in horror as Usagi fell to the ground, the blood staining her pristine dress. He caught her in his arms, tears sliding down his face as his clothing shifted and changed, becoming the armor of Prince Endymion. 

The Soldiers all cried out and crowded around, Rei standing frozen in her place.

_"What are you…?"_

She collapsed to the ground as the Ginzuishou floated into the air, her violet eyes wide with shock as she stared at the lifeless body of Usagi. 

The crystal hovered above its owner and flew high, high into the moonlit sky. It paused and then shone, Usagi's voice echoing throughout the recesses of Mamoru's mind…

_ "Mamoru…_

_You were my true love-_

_Not Endymion-_

_But you…_

_I loved you…_

_And I will be with you again someday…_

_And maybe this time, we will be happy…_

_As we were meant to be…" _

Usagi's body shimmered and faded, Mamoru screaming her name as he sobbed. The blade fell into his arms and he lifted it, staring at the slender steel as the Sailor Soldiers all sobbed around him. Dimly, he felt his former self weep for the loss of Usagi and knew then, he had loved her…

But those dreams had scared him. Terrified him into believing that he didn't love Usagi…

But Serenity…

And he followed his Usako, his Princess, his true love to the end…

_ "Usagi…_

_I was a fool because I loved you…_

_I was afraid of loving you…_

_But this time-_

_This chance-_

_I will not forget to tell you that I love you…_

_Not Serenity-_

_But you Usagi…_

_It has always been you…" _

The Ginzuishou shone brighter and brighter, blinding the Sailor Soldiers, blinding Rei, blinding everyone and washing everything in a bright, pure light that reached the darkest recesses of the Universe…

***

She awoke with a gasp and looked around in confusion, her pen slipping out of her fingers, falling onto her book with a soft thump. Blinking away sleep, she raked her blonde hair back and smiled at her friends, shaking her head slightly.

Yawning, she stood and wandered outside of the temple, pausing as she looked up at the moon, her former home. She blinked as she saw him standing in the light, staring up at the silver orb as well, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hey."

He glanced over his shoulder at the girl and smiled, slipping his hands out and reaching for her. Pulling her close, he nestled his chin on her head and held her tight, feeling the need to hold her forever…

"I love you," Chiba Mamoru whispered into Tsukino Usagi's ear. "I love you always. It has always been you Usagi…" She sighed and murmured, "I love you Mamoru. Forever." 

And they stayed basking in the silver moonbeams, embracing.

As it was meant to be.

As it always will be.

_It's where the water flows-_

_It's where the wind blows…_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Comments at _Batdzangel@yahoo.com_

Ja ne!

Batdz Angel (\0/)


End file.
